Action Comics Vol 1 47
| Editor1_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = John Sikela | Inker1_1 = John Sikela | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Superman: "Powerstone" | Synopsis1 = Criminal mastermind Luthor has discovered a process for using electricity to enhance his own strength. But he still lacks one key component that could make him Superman's equal; the Powerstone! To get that, needs the Man of Steel's help. A few days later in Metropolis, millionaire Brett Calhoun announces to the city that he would be giving away three million dollars to any man that could prove he was the richest person alive. It is odd enough to get every reporter in the city on the case, including Clark and Lois of the Daily Planet. Police are keeping reporters out, but Lois manages to sneak inside through a window. Inside, she sees Calhoun with the other millionaires, seated at a table, when suddenly, Luthor enters the room! He planned the whole thing, blackmailing Mr. Calhoun to set it up, so he could steal the fortunes of the wealthiest men. His electricity treatment has allowed Luthor to send small surges through the room, paralyzing anyone they touch, including the young lady reporter. When Superman smashes in through the ceiling, Luthor gives him a choice: Either help him by retrieving the Powerstone from Skull Valley, or watch Lois die. Into Skull Valley Superman flies. He finds the Powerstone where Luthor said it would be; inside a cavern, encased in the forehead of a large idol. He rips the stone out of its casing, triggering a cave-in. But Superman manages to escape with the stone in time. Luthor is pleased to have the Powerstone in his hands at last. He reneges on the deal, saying with his new power, he can conquer the world. But Superman has tricked him. It was not the real stone Luthor is holding, but a replica that Superman made. The real Powerstone is hidden where Luthor could never find it. Luthor's super strength diminishes, the electric hold he had on the millionaires and on Lois fades. Police are called in and Luthor is arrested. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Brett Calhoun * Digby Masters * Von Schmertz * Kettering * Scarletti Locations: * ** * Skull Valley Items: * | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker2_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle2 = Vigilante: "The Green-Cowled Menace" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Shorty * Big John Other Characters: * Lin Choo * Phill (policeman) Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle3 = Three Aces: "The Three Aces Go To War" | Synopsis3 = Fog, Gunner, and Whistler are in a battle with their fellow aviators against a large Japanese fleet. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lee Rollins Locations: * Vehicles: * The Aces' Planes * Bombers * Battleships | Writer4_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Mr. America: "The Skeletons in Armor" | Synopsis4 = New York Harbor is greeted by a surprising sight. A small fleet of Viking ships row onto land, sailed by skeletal figures resembling Vikings of old. They raid the city, robbing banks and stores. The police shoot at them but their bullets have no effect. As the ghoulish warriors storm the street, Mr. America swoops in on his flying carpet and challenges them. The leader of the undead Viking party, Swenn the Terrible, rushes in. Tex holds his own against Swenn, eventually delivering a blow that knocks his head clean off! Amazingly, the Viking leader's body is still moving, searching the ground for its lost head! In a sedan down the street, a woman has been watching the action. Her henchman in the back uses a radio to order the Vikings to "regroup for Plan 7". To Tex's surprise, the Vikings retreat from the fight. He gives chase, following them into the Grand Central Terminal. Meanwhile, Tex's loyal buddy Bob Daley has been watching from his apartment window. He notices the mysterious sedan driving into an alley and decides to investigate. Bob slips into his guise as Fatman, and heads down to the alley where he saw the car. The vehicle is parked next to an old abandoned warehouse. When Bob peers inside, he spots the creepy Viking gang climbing out of a service tunnel in the floor. And standing to the side is their true leader, the villainous Queen Bee! In his excitement, Fatman stumbles over some garbage cans! The noise alerts the gang and they go out and capture him. Mr. America finds a map of the subway on the wall inside the station and notices that one of the tunnels curves underneath the warehouse in the heart of town. Something tells him that this was where the Vikings had their hideout. Very soon that warehouse has another visitor, as Mr. America comes crashing in through the window. Sure enough, captured Bob is there. The Vikings attack the hero, whose fists don't seem to hurt them at all. But Bob knows their secret, and tells Tex to turn the water hose on them. Tex does so, and the undead figures fall apart. But instead of bones inside the armor, there was a secret bulletproof compartment where a dwarf had been operating. As each "Viking" crumbles under the water pressure, the little man inside ran off. Bob deals with the Queen Bee's henchman, but the woman herself has already made her escape. The police are called to arrest the Viking operators and the henchman. Tex and Bob vow to one day catch the Queen Bee as well. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Scar (Queen Bee's Henchman) * "Swenn the Terrible" ** other dwarf exoskeleton operators ** ordinary thugs Other Characters: * John Locations: * Items: * Zombie Viking Powered Exoskeletons Vehicles: * Mr. America's Flying Carpet | Writer5_1 = Fred Ray | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Congo Bill: "Congo Bill versus The Red Khan" | Synopsis5 = On their return from an adventure in The Interior, on an unnamed river, Janet Logan and Congo Bill's paddlewheel river boat is attacked by a tribe of brigands, who sniper-shoot the captain at the helm, and swarm aboard en masse. Bill is knocked out with a club and his companion Janet Logan is abducted; everybody else is killed; the steamboat's cargo of ivory is stolen. Bill is found by English soldiers who take him to the British outpost of Benzima, commanded by Major Fortney. While recovering, Bill receives a ransom note from the Red Khan, the brigand leader, who is holding Miss Logan for a hostage. Unable to meet the Red Khan's demand for payment, Bill allows himself to be captured. He then challenges the Khan to one-on-one combat. The Khan refuses and has Bill tied up. Bill denounces the Khan as a coward to the other natives. When he finally gets loose, the Khan attempts to flee with Janet as a captive. Bill chases them down and finally rescues the girl; they return to civilization on horseback with the erstwhile Red Khan slung ignominiously across the saddle of a third horse. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Janet Logan Antagonists: * The Red Khan * Bula Other Characters: * Major Fortney Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "Nargo, the Ruler of Atlantis" | Synopsis6 = Two fishermen are abducted and taken to a city under the sea. Nargo, the city's ruler, is a mental marvel with telepathic powers, but he is dying. He forces one of the fishermen to return to the surface to bring back Doctor Noonan, a physician that can save his life. The other fisherman is held captive to ensure that his friend returns. The fisherman finds Doctor Noonan along with Zatara. After hearing the man's story, the trio return to the underwater city. Zatara soon finds that his magic is useless against Nargo due to the latter's telepathic ability. Zatara is imprisoned, and Noonan forced to perform the surgery. However, while Nargo is under anesthetic, his mind can no longer neutralize Zatara. The magician escapes and rescues the captive surface men. Nargo regains consciousness and engages Zatara in a mental battle of wills. The battle causes the underwater city to collapse. Nargo is buried in the rubble, but Zatara escapes and makes it back to the surface. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nargo Other Characters: * Jim Grogan * Ed Farmer * Doctor Noonan Locations: * An underwater city | Notes = * Superman: Powerstone is reprinted in , , and in . ** This is Luthor's ninth big and evil scheme. His prior appearance was in and he next appears, and regains the Powerstone, in . * Zatara's powers are ineffectual against Nargo because of Nargo's telepathy. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}